Prologue
Strange things sometimes happen, but what happened with the little Alice Williams was extremely mysterious and tragic. This is the prologue of P.s: Game Over. Plot The night brought with it the usual gloom that darkened everything. The moon - a fearful - lit the stars to light the way in the land of the lost. But not all poetry in the world could help Alice Williams. The girl holding her purse in her right hand, not willing to let her channel in the woods, had cost her much drama get it. Half stunned, realizing that she had lost was already half an hour, Alice began to panic. Mislead the strange black figure that followed her, yet the sense of danger was constantly with the girl. It was her sixth sense warned her of the worst. Attached to the hand purse as if her life depended of the object, she pricked up his ears in search of some noise at least it sounded familiar, but nothing. Only the wind did the honors, the rustling leaves of the trees, it was autumn. Something caught the girl's attention so completely, she turned quickly, just in time to see the tall figure run towards you. In complete panic, Alice cried, but her face was struck with a punch that took her way. A little nauseous, Alice woke up and realized he was naked. Her dress was carefully folded to the side of her body and purse gently deposited under the fabric. Everything was strange and silent, but in trying to get up, Alice saw that her back was stuck - literally - the trunk of the tree and her hands were tied behind her at an awkward angle. Alice couldn't help noticing that her face was covered with a tape, which forbade her mouth, preventing her from calling for help. Anyway, she was so fucked up. The man approached her, only his eyes were visible under a black mask. The tone of the strange blue eyes startled the girl, who stirred uneasy and embarrassed. He had taken his clothes? Who does he think he was? Naked and submissive, Alice felt crushed, she was afraid, but she couldn't help but feel disgust, revulsion for the man who was there, rummaging in a backpack too dark. The scream of fear that the girl has been down, but to see the big shiny knife blade, Alice left the first tears leaking from her brown eyes, who much resembled those of the older sister. Holding the knife firmly, the man approached her from Alice's face and said in a muffled whisper: - I bought especially for you, Williams. See how it is sharp! And with a lazy gesture, he spent the cutting blade on the cheek flushed by Alice's cries. She let out a strangled moan and closed her eyes, burning tears made the cut. Now yes, Alice was sure was going to die. But it would not be so easy if it depended on the child abuser would still have a few more hours of horror. When she realized they would be raped, Alice tried with all her might hold hands, but she only managed the feat to remain calm and stop crying. But, on the facts, it would be impossible. The position in which the man placed the girl was not favorable to the act. It would be impossible to penetrate her while she was sitting, and he pasted aggravating her back to the trunk did not help him. He returned to his backpack, and took out a stun gun and, without hesitation, struck the girl, who shook a little and then, fainted. He was afraid, Alice was one of his favorites! He had spent so much time to get it it would be very difficult to contain and if it does not make it there. It took only a few minutes for the girl back to herself. Noting the despair, fear and revulsion of the girl for him, his chest swelled with courage and he assaulted her again. But this time she would not wake up after a few minutes. The knife had been accurate in Alice's heart. Her eyes were losing brightness slowly, and soon she was in agony while her mouth was full blood. It was not a pleasant sight to someone normal, but the offender was delighted to see life slowly fade from the body of teenager Alice. Before long, the girl died. It wasn't enough for him, Alice was his, even if doing so he had to pull her body from the tree. And that's what he did. The girl's skin was still stuck in the trunk, he untied her hands and laid it on the ground. He opened her legs and arms of the girl lay on top of her and rocked until you feel the rush of the first ejaculation. It was right now. Now yes, he was satisfied. Playing a small role on the body, he wiped his knees, put his backpack and left. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams (mentioned only) * Alice Williams * Killer Trivia * This is the prologue of P.s: Game Over. * Antagonist: Killer. * The main characters, Julie Williams and Jake McCarty don't appear, but Julie is mentioned. Category:Episodes